Akatsuki main Baseball?
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: UPDATE LAST CHAPTER! ada hal yang membuat Akatsuki benar-benar semangat untuk menang. apa sih itu? RnR?
1. Prologue

**Ohayou! Hehehhe Chiho datang membawa fic humor buat Akatsuki! Hhehehe udah ya langsung aja. Cekidot!**

**Disclaimer: yang pasti itu punya say- *digampar Om kishi***

**Warning: jayus,aneh,ga ada keren-keren nya dah,don't like don't ,AOOC,banyak kata-kata yang tidak baik! Gomen ya!**

**Akatsuki main Baseball?**

**Akatsuki Member Introduction :**

**Konan**

Manager. Nomor punggung 0.

Cewek yang selalu mendukung Akatsuki sepunuh hati. Merupakan dewi kemenangan bagi Akatsuki. Tapi dia sangat ditakuti oleh Akatsuki. Ia bisa membuat anggota Akatsuki mati hanya dengan pesawat kertasnya. Karna apa? Keperawanan Deidara aja udah diambil ama noh kertas biadab karya Konan.

**Itachi**

Pitcher. Nomor punggung 1.

Pitcher handal yang dapat melempar bola dengan sangat cepat dan indah. Tapi kalo lawannya ngomong sesuatu tentang 'KERIPUT' niscaya, bola yang dilemparnya sama sekali ga bisa diacungin jempol. Malah diacungin jari tengah sama anggota Akatsuki.

**Zetsu**

catcher. Nomor punggung 2.

Dipilih sebagai catcher dikarenakan venus flytrap nya sangat amat jago memasukkan bola kedalamnya dan mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan hajat yang amat nista.

**Kakuzu**

First. Nomor punggung 3.

Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih menjadi manager dan ngurusin duit. Akan tetapi dia dipaksa dan diancam bakal miskin seumur idup kalo kagak jadi first oleh Akatsuki.

**Deidara**

Second. Nomor punggung 4.

Seseorang yang tak henti ngomong 'UN' dan selalu mengaggap dirinya CANTIK bukan GANTENG. Sangat bodoh dalam penglihatan dikarenakan matanya Cuma 1. Yang 1 lagi hilang ditelan rambut nyentriknya yang ga kalah dari andika kangen band (maaf bukan maksud ngejelekkin)

**Pein**

Kapten. Third. Nomor punggung 5.

Entah apa yang merasuki Akatsuki hingga memberinya gelar kapten. Padahal kerjaannya Cuma ngorek-ngorek idung bahasa kasarnya ngupil. Dan tak henti-hentinya kecolongan bola karena bila bola mendekat kearahnya pierchingnya pasti jatuh. Dan dia lebih mendahulukan pierchingnya dibanding bola.

**Tobi**

Short. Nomor punggung 6.

Anggota paling dodol. Kebiasaannya ga mau ngambil bola hanya karna 1 alesan "Tobi anak baik ga mau bikin lawan sebel sama Tobi Cuma karna Tobi ngegagalin home run mereka" kalau saja banyak yang mau jadi anggota Akatsuki, Akatsuki dengan lapang dada akan mengeluarkan Tobi dari tim.

**Sasori**

Left. Nomor punggung 7.

Pemain paling bener di Akatsuki. Tapi sikapnya paling ga bener. Kesehariannya memang cool banget. Tapi kalo udah sama Akatsuki doang ia akan menunjukkan kebiasaannya. Yap. Bermain boneka berbi dan kalo dia udah maen berbi dia kagak bakal mau latian kecuali kalo konan udah ngeluarin pesawat kertasnya.

**Hidan**

Center. Nomor punggung 8

Pemain pualing berbakat. Mungkin karna dia yang paling sering berdoa pada dewa jashin kali ye? Tapi yang buat Akatsuki kesel ama tuh anak, dia sering banget menyetop jalannya pertandingan hanya dengan alasan dia harus ngasih sesajen ke dewa jashinnya itu.

**Kisame**

Right. Nomor punggung 9.

Ahli dalam swimming lemah dalam batting. Sungguh tidak bagus. Tapi di Akatsuki ini dia paling pintar. Walaupun saat diselidiki IQ nya ga jauh beda dari si idiot Tobi. Ya. 68. Sungguh IQ nya menyedihkan.

**Berlanjut ke chapter 2**

**TADA! Ini baru perkenalan. Makanya pendek! Gomen ya! Gatau tamat di chapter berapa. Hhehe ini cerita diambil dari komik DORABASE. Masih mau lihat saja aksi kedodolan mereka? Hanya di AKATSUKI MAIN BASEBALL? Gomen kalo jayus! Aku emang bukan tipe yang suka melucu!**

**Review?**


	2. pertandingan melawan Suna!

**Haloooooo Chiho kembali membawa chapter 2 Akatsuki main Baseball? Langsung saja yak? Okay? Seep cekidot!**

**Diclaimer:takut ditabok lagi.. jadi chiho ngaku.. punya om Kishi…**

**Warning:AU,OOC,Jayus,banyak kata yang tak bagus,ada unsur YAOI nya. Yang tak suka silahkan close tab ini.**

**Akatsuki main Baseball?**

Pagi atau entah masih bisa dibilang pagi beberapa orang beru saja terbangun.

"Hoaaammmhhh gileee badan gue remuk neeh."gumam seseorang berambut pirang nyentrik

"Remuk kenape? Semalem kan gua ga ngapa-ngapain elu. Kemaren kan lu free uke ku tersayang.."balas seseorang berambut merah dan berwajah bebi fes

"Anjrot lo!"balas si pirang nyentrik

"Hueeee Tobi masih ngantuuuk kok Sasori-senpai sama Deidara-senpai berisik banget sih?" tangis Tobi

"Bacot lo!"teriak Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan

"ASTAJEEEEEEMMMM DEMI DEWA JASHIN YANG PALING SEKSEH BERISIK AMAT SEH PAGI-PAGI?" teriak seseorang bernama Hidan

"HIDAN! LO NGAPAIN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK?" balas Pein

DUAR

"EH LO SEMUA BANGUN GA? LATIHAN MONYETS! UDAH JAM 10! KALO KAGAK GUA SAMBIT NEH BOKONG LO SEMUA PAKE NIH KERTAS! AYO BANGUN!" teriak seorang wanita bernama Konan yang menyelusup bangun

"Ehh IYA IYA KITE BANGUN! WOI KAMBING BANGUN!"teriak Kisame spontan

Dan segera saja semua para anggota Akatsuki bangun dan lari luntang-lantung kearah WC

Alhasil karena takut pada Konan para anggota Akatsuki mandi bareng (eheeeem)

"Ebuset yak si Konan. Sok banget sih! Masih ngutang 100 perak aja sama gua sok banget!" dumel Kakuzu

"Et dah yak Kakuzu… 100 perak aja segitunyaa… mati kecolok tikus lu kalo pelit."jawab Itachi sewot

"Emang nape seh?"balas Kakuzu sewot

"Au ah! Huh! Sewot gueh!"jawab Itachi

"Sssstttt udahhh mending lu bantuin gua buat hajat.."kata Zetsu

"KUDALUMPINGMAKANBELING LU ZETSU! MAU BOKER YA LU! ANJRIT! NTAR TAHAN! TAHAN AMPE KITA SELESE!" teriak Kisame

"Mana bisa! Diujung tanduk Kisame sayang.."jawab Zetsu sok ber-uke-an

"AKATSUKI! KELUAR SEKARANG! KEBURU KENA BOM NUKLIR!"teriak Pein meperingati

Tapi entah sial atau malang kunci kamar mandi ga bisa dibuka. Alhasil mereka harus menahan segala bau dari hajat yang dikeluarkan Zetsu

"Demi dewa jashin … LO MAKAN APA SIH ZET? BOKER LU BAUNYA AMIT-AMIT JABANG JASHIN TAU GA?"teriak Hidan

Yang dikatain Cuma bisa nyengir

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit kesialan itu mereka mandi bersama

Disaat pada mau buka baju ada masalah kecil lagi

"Lo kenapa dei?"Tanya Itachi saat melihat Deidara belum membuka baju sama sekali

"Ah.. erm gue ngeri di apa-apain sama Sasori"bisik Deidara

"Ebuset dah Dei… jangan negative tingking terus kek ama gue. Iye gua kagak bakal apa-apain elu!"ujar Sasori sewot

Akhirnya mereka mandi dengan hikmat. Setelah mandi mereka langsung memakai seragam Baseball mereka dan menuju lapangan sambil haha-hihi-huhu-hehe-hoho

"MANDI DOANG AMPE 1 JAM! UDAH SANA AMBIL POSISI! KITA BAKAL LATIAN AMPE JAM 5 SORE!" ujar Konan bengis

"BUSET DAH KONAN! LU MAU BIKIN KITE-KITE MATI?"teriak Kisame menggila

"Eh lu sarap nan! Kalo gitu lu ga bakal gue pinjemin uang neh?"sewot Kakuzu

"Ga mau ah! Gua ada jadwal ngasih sesajen ke DJ gue"tambah Hidan

"Dan.. lo tau ga.. pernikahan lo sm DJ lo itu udah diomongin sama semua orang!"jawab Pein

"Tobi mau! Tapi imbalannnya Lollipop jeruk ya!"tambah Tobi

"BACOT LO SEMUA! Latihan ga? Atau lu mau nasib bokong lo kayak Deidara?"ancam Konan

Akatsuki langsung kalap.

"I- IYA DEH!"

Akhirnya mereka berlatih tanpa halangan. Lumayan lah… (lumayan apa? Lumayan bikin sakit jiwa?)

"Eh gue lupa. Ada informasi. Besok kita tanding."ujar Konan sambil mebagikan Aqua ke timnya

"He? Lawan siape?"Tanya Pein. Secara dia kapten. Kok ketinggalan informasi seh?

"Suna."jawab Konan santai

"WHATS?"teriak spontan tim nya

Konan hanya diam anteng.

"Maka dari itu.. gua gembleng lo semua! Biar besok bukan kekalahan kita yang ke 99!"jawab Konan santai

Dibilang gitu para Akatsuki sweetdrop.

_Hari dimana kemungkinan kekalahan Akatsuki yang ke 99_

"Nah! Udah pada siap?"Tanya Konan

"Udehh"jawab malas para Akatsuki.

"Bagus! Ayo jalan!"ujar Konan semangat 45

Saat mereka sudah sampai terlihat lah pendukung dari suna. Dan yap. Semuanya mendukung suna. Ga ada yang dukung Akatsuki.

"Eh gembel ga ada yang dukung kite dah?"Tanya Sasori

"Au. Bodo amat dah. Ayo"ujar Zetsu

"Ya… ini adalah pertandingan menyambut musim panas. Tim Baseball rumput yang akan kita tayangkan adalah… Sunagakure VS Akatsuki!"teriak sang penyiar

"Ini dia perwakilan dari suna.. Gaara,Temari,Kankurou,Matsuri,Tayuya,dll dll" (author udah keabisan nama)

"Dan Akatsuki! Pein,Tobi,Zetsu,Kisame,Kakuzu,Hidan,Sasori,Deidara,dan Itachi"

"YEAH ! SUNA! SUNA!" teriak para penonton

Pertandingan dimulai.

Serangan dimulai dari Akatsuki.

"Dan sekarang di atas Mound1 berdirilah si Itachi!"ujar sang penyiar

"Fiuuuh untung bukan si keriput!"ujar lega para tim Akatsuki didalam posisi masing-masing

"Dan batter kali ini.. oh ya si pengendali pasir GAARA!"

Dan serangan dimulai

Bola pertama dilemparkan oleh itachi…

"Strike one!"ujar wasit

"Owwwwwwww Curve2 yang amat bagus Itachi!"

Bola kedua

"Strike two! One more again Gaara"ujar sang Wasit lagi

"Wess Fork3 yang amat indaahh..."

"Hn… lemparkan aku bola lagi KERIPUT"ucap Gaara keras

"Mampus tuh kan! Ngomong keriput! Udah kalah kita!"teriak Zetsu tanpa sadar

"Akuu.. hiks… aku… hiks.. aku keriputan.."tangis Itachi pecah

Akhirnya dia melempar bola dengan amat buruk

TAK!

"Apalah homerun? Apa kah?"

Gaara melewati base 1

"Iya! Base 1 sudah lewat… apa kah base 2?"

Bola yang mengarah kearah Pein. Pein sudah pasang kuda-kuda tiba-tiba

Tuk

"Hya! Pierching kesayanganku!"teriaknya

Dan seketika itu juga dia melupakan bolanya dan mencari-cari pierchingnya yang jatuh

"Eh gembel! Dia ke base 2 nih!"teriak Kisame

Akhirnya Sasori si left turun tangan. Diambilnya bola yang mengarah ke Tobi dan yes dapat

"Back home!"teriak Zetsu

Wushhhhhhhhh

Segera saja bola itu dikembalikan ke home sebelum Gaara sempat menginjak base 3.

"Fiiiuuuhhh syukurrr nice catch Saso,un"kata Deidara

Sasori mendekati Pein

"Biadab lo Pein!"teriaknya marah

"Santai sas…"jawab Pein tenang

Lalu Sasori kembali ketempatnya

Hidan mendengus "Fuhh payah.."

Itachi yang masih nangis gara-gara dikatain keriput melempar bola dengan hancur

Tak

"Yap! Pukulan bagus dari Matsuri… mengarah ke oh… center…"

Hidan segera mengambil bola dan melemparnya ke Kakuzu. Tapi Kakuzu tidak mau menerima bolanya.

"Lo belom bayar utang. Jadi gua ogah ambil tuh bola!"ujar Kakuzu

"Ooohhh Gaara sudah di home! Dan sekarang Matsuri menuju base 3 ! base 3 dilewati.. ini akan jadi home run dan benar saudara-saudara! Home run!"

Hidan mendekati Kakuzu

"Pikiran lo uang mulu sih kak! Kapan lo tobat ha? Kapan! Astajem dewa jashin!"teriak Hidan mohon ampun

"OMAIGAT! Gua harus ngasih sesajen nih!"teriak Hidan tiba-tiba

"Dan… lo ga bermaksud mau berenti kan?"Tanya Pein seraya memdeath glare Hidan

"Yaaahhh nanti DJ gue marah kalo ga gue kasih-"

"LO PILIH MAEN ATO LO MATI HAH?"ancam Konan dari bench

"Maen aja deh. Gua takut kayak Deidara."

"Time out!"

"Ayo kita maen lagi. Maen lebih serius!"ujar Pein menyemangati teman-temannya

"Itachi.. muka lo bagus kok… muka lo muluuuuuusss banget… lo tuh ganteeeeeeng"ujar Kisame menenanangkan pacarnya itu *plak!*

"Yang bener?"ujar Itachi yang mulai berenti nangis

"Sumfeh! Ana zuzur!"kata Kisame mengancungkan 2 jarinya

"Ok!"kata Itachi

Dan permainan dimulai kembali.

Permainan Itachi sih membaik tapi-

"Keriput keripit keriput"ejek Temari

"Tahan Itachi.. kata yayang kisame lo kan ganteng kayak Leonardo di Capricorn" batin Itachi

"Keriputan ajaaa bangga"ejek Temari makin dalam

"HUWA! GUA GA TAHAN!" akhirnya tangis Itachi pecah

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN! NANGIS LAGI! UDAH AH! TIM INI EMANG GEMBEL!"teriak Hidan sukses membuat Pein sweetdrop

"Udah ah.. gua mau fotosintesis dulu"kata Zetsu asal

"Mendingan gua maen berbi dah"gumam Sasori

"Ah…. Kacau deh un.. ga bakal menang nih un.."

"Serebu.. dua rebu.. tiga rebu… hmmm"

"Pierching ku sayang pierching ku malang.. dimana kau beibi?"

"Aku seperti bayi.. bayi ohhh seperti bayi bayi bayi oww waa"dendang Kisame membahasa indonesiakan lagu Justin bibir yang beibi

"Game set! 2-0! Suna menang! Dan Akatsuki.. maaf sekali.. ini kekalahan kalian yang ke 99!"

"EBUSET! FULGAR AMAT SIH LO PENYIAR KAMPRET!"teriak Sasori

"Tobi anak baik mau bilang… sasori-senpai ga boleh ngomong kayak gitu.. itu ga baik.. mendingan senpai beliin Tobi lollipop jeruk?"ujar Tobi ber-puppy eyes

"Diem lo jahanam!"teriak Sasori

"Sasori,un! jangan kejem gitu dong sama Tobi,un…"kata Deidara

"Iya nih senpai.. Sasori jaat ama Tobi anak baik.."isak Tobi

Sasori sweetdrop sekaligus cemburu melihat Deidara pelukan mesra sama Tobi (?)

Sementara itu Kakuzu sedang berkutat dengan hapenya

"Hape kampret. Pulsa mepet. Batre ngepet."gumamnya

"Udah yuk kita balik."ajak Pein

Ternyata ini kekalah mereka yang ke-99

**BERLANJUT KE CHAPTER 3**

**:gundukan tanah tempat Pitcher berdiri**

**:bola yang berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri**

**:bola yang pertama nya hanya lurus tapi tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah. Hal ini dapat membuat konsentrasi batter pecah karna dikiranya bola itu hanya straight biasa.**

**Hola! Bagaimana chap.2 ini? Jelek ya? Huhu map aku emang ga bisa bikin tentang pertandingan! Gomen ya kalo jelek! Cerita ini tamat di chapter 3 kok! Ok?**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review!**

**Okay**

**Review?**


	3. Semua demi, Manager!

**HOAM! Akhirnyaa the end juga dah nih fic biadab! Hepi hepi! Yahuu~~~ erm,, thanks buat semua anak-anak 6b oke :P yang udah ngasih beberapa ide buat lelucon di fic ini. Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian semua… selamat.. tertawa (ALAH GARING AJA CERITA LO!)**

**Disclaimer:Om kishiiiii**

**Warning:AU,OOC,jelek,abal,norak,jayus,garing,banyak kata-kata tak boleh dicontoh.**

**Akatsuki main Baseball?**

**Semua Demi, Manager!**

Hari ini sedang panas-panasnya.

Dimarkas Akatsuki ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkutat. Kita masuk dulu ke.. KISAITA!

"Kis, tangan lo kenapa diperban?"Tanya Itachi

"Ini! Luka! Parah banget kan! Nanti gimana gua bisa mukul home run coba kalo luka?"kata Kisame histeris

"Nyeeeh emang lo pernah buat home run? Kagak."cibir Itachi

"Sialan lo! Udeh lo mau liat ga lukanya?"Tanya Kisame seraya membuka perbannya.

"HAH? OGAH! GUA TAKUT AKH!"teriak Itachi lebay

"Apa sih? Biasa aja kok! Liat dulu dong Itachi!"paksa Kisame

"Ga mau elah!"jawab Itachi sambil menutup matanya dan meninju-ninju Kisame yang sedang berusaha memperlihatkan lukanya

"Eh.. kalo lo ga liat keriput lu tambah banyak!"ancam Kisame

Itachi tersentak. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya luka Kisame. Luka ternyata sebesar..

Ehm..

Author ulangi

Lukanya sebesar..

"ELAH! GUA KIRA SEGEDA APA! TERNYATA CUMA SEUPIL! EH BUKAN SEUPUL, CUMA BESET DIKIT DOANG! ANJROT LU KISAME! LUKA SEKECIL ITU NGAPAIN PAKE DIPERBAN? KAYAK LUKANYA SEGEDE MONAS AJA?"teriak Itachi saat dia tau luka Kisame hanya sebesar biji buah zaitun

"Biar kereeen"jawab Kisame anteng

Kita beralih ke SasoDeiTobi

"Deidara.. lagi apa sih kamu,uke ku sayang?"Tanya Sasori sok seme

"Apa sih lo,un? Lo ga punya mata,un? Liat dong gua lagi buah lollipop dari tanah liat,un!"jawab Deidara

"Buat siapa,senpai?"Tanya Tobi nimbrung

"Buat Tobi dooong,un…"jawab Deidara sok imut

Sasori udah sweatdrop

"Nah.. lo ga buat apa gitu buat gue? Boneka berbi kek gitu. Seme lo kan gue!"jawab Sasori sewot

"Sejak kapan gua jadi uke lo ha,un? Perasan gua ga pernah mau,un! Lu kalo mau berbi beli aja sono,un!"balas Deidara ga kalah sewot

"Dei-senpai.. kita jalan-jalan yuuk berdua!"ajak Tobi

"Ayooo kemana,un?"Tanya Deidara

"Ke taman lawang aja!"jawab Tobi

"Kenapa taman lawang,un?"Tanya Deidara

"Abis di taman lawang banyak yang spesiesnya kayak dei-senpai!"jawab Tobi

Sasori udah nahan ketawa. Deidara masih loading.

"Spesies gimana,un?"

"Yahh gitu… cowok yang terlalu berharap jadi cewek malah jadi krecek-krecek!"kata Tobi polos

"Anjrit lo Tobi!"kata Deidara

"Un nya mana dei?"Tanya Sasori

"Diem lu,un! Bacot!"kata Deidara

Akhinya perang tak terhindarkan. Tanah liat VS boneka berbi VS lollipop jeruk.

Kita beralih ke HidanKaku

"Jashin… jashin… engkau adalah dewa ku! Jashin! Kapan kita akan melalukakn 'itu' lagi?"komat-kamit Hidan

"Dan! Lo tuh lagi nyembah dewa atau apa sih?"Tanya Kakuzu shock

"Nyembah dewa lah! Emang elu? Nyembah kertas!"balas Hidan

"Dengkul lu kertas! Duit tau duit!"jawab Kakuzu

"Ya sama aja! Mereka Cuma kertas-kertas dikasih angka,gambar,sama tulisan aneh! Ngapain disembah? Mending nyembah tuhan."

"Beda! Duit tuh bisa buat apa aja! Tanpa uang,hidup tak akan berlangsung!"

"Nah? Yang buat duit siapa?"Tanya Hidan

"Manusia?"

"Manusia yang buat siapa?"Tanya Hidan lagi

"Tu-tuhan..?"

"Tuhan kita siapa? DEWA JASHIN! JADI BAGUSAN NYEMBAH DEWA JASHIN DARIPADA DUIT!"teriak Hidan penuh kemenangan

"You lost!"timpal Hidan

"Sial!"umpat Kakuzu. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke ruang TV (baca:tipi)

Lalu diluar ruangan terdapat manusia setengah taneman

"**Walah walah.. ini kok pohin cabe kita ancur gini yak,tih?"**Tanya si hitam

"Mungkin lupa kita kasih air, tem!"jawab si putih

"**Masa sih? Perasaan udah gua siramin tiap ari kok!"**elak Hitam

"Lo nyiramnya pake apa?"Tanya Putih

"**Aer selokan.."**jawab Hitam

"YA PANTES LAH MATI! AERNYA KAGAK SETERIL GITU!"teriak Putih

Lalu masuk lagi kedalem. Kali ini ruang tamu

"Kamu serius,nan?"Tanya Pein

"Dua rius, Pein."jawab Konan serius

"Kok tiba-tiba gitu sih?"Tanya Pein

"Aku capek, Pein"melas Konan.

"Yasudah lah, nan.. kalo keputusan kamu udah bulat aku ga bisa nahan kamu lagi.. mungkin memang sudah seharusnya.. **kamu keluar dari tim payah ini."**jawab Pein dramatis

"Ya.. gak gitu juga. **Kalo dalam pertandingan ke-100 ini kalian kalah, aku mengundurkan diri sebagai manager**. Kalau kalian menang ya ga jadi."jawab Konan

"Aku bakal umumin."kata Pein

"Guys.. seminggu lagi bakal ada pertarungan melawan Konoha. Itu akan jadi pertarungan ke-100 kita. **Kalau kita kalah Konan,akan mengundarkan diri Sebagai Manager Akatsuki**."teriak Pein menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan

Itachi yang lagi maskeran,maskernya jadi ancur

Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit,duitnya terlempar

Hidan yang lagi kumur-kumur,tersedak

Sasori mematahkan berbinya

Tobi mematahakan lollipopnya

Deidara tak sengaja menelan tahan litany

Kisame tak sengaja tergigit oleh hiunya sendiri

Zetsu yang dalam proses fotosintesis hanya kaget

Lalu berbarengan mereka semua berteriak

"APA?"khusus Deidara tambah un.

"Wah! Kompak!"teriak Pein sambil tepuk tangan

"Serius lo?"Tanya mereka semua

"Iya.."jawab Konan lesu

"Ok! Berarti dalam pertandingan ke-100 kita harus menang!"teriak Pein

"Betul!"disetujui ke-8 temannya

"**Lihat,manager. Ini semua untukmu!"**batin mereka semua

"Ayo semua! Hari ini kita akan latihan sampai muntah darah!"teriak Pein menggebu-gebu

"YOSH!"

Akhirnya benar saja. Mereka latihan baseball dengan sungguh-sungguh

_Hari dimana melawan Konoha_

"Tobi! Mereka bukan lawan kita! Tapi teman kita! Jadi kalau kau home run mereka akan senang!"

"Pein! Pierching lo lepas aja! Tuh pierching biadab emang sengaja jatoh biar lo ga ambil bola!"

"Itachi sayang ku… kamu ganteng. Biarin mereka mau bilang kamu keriputan.. kamu tetep paling ganteng dihatiku"

"Sip! Utang udah dibayar semua!"

"Yosh! Gua udah ngasih sesajen!"

"Berbi gua udah gua keramasin semua.."

"Iya! Mereka semua temen Tobi! Tobi akan mencetak home run!"

"Iye.. gue lepas pierching gue.."

"Bener aku ganteng kayak Leonardo di Capricorn?"

"Akatsuki.. menanglah.."

"Yak! Pertandingan dimulai! Jika kali ini Akatsuki kalah, maka manager mereka, Konan, akan mengundurkan diri!"teriak sang penyiar

"Pertandingan.. mulai.. oh ya ya dimulai dari Akatsuki yang menyerang.. dan berjalanlah Itachi sang pitcher!"

"Batter 1. Sasuke."

Awalnya Itachi memberinya fork ball.

"Strike one!"ujar wasit

"Keriput! Gua jijik punya baka aniki kayak lo!"ujar Sasuke keji

Itachi tahan aja (tahan apa? Boker?)

Bola kedua curve dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam

"Strike two!"

"Cih!"decih Sasuke

Bola ketiga straight berkecepatan 170 km/jam

"STRIKE OUT! BATTER CHANGE!"

"Batter 2. Naruto."

Sama seperti Sasuke. Naruto juga dibuat Out oleh Itachi. Itachi benar-benar mengamuk. Ia seakan tak peduli lagi akan keriputnya.

Begitupun batter selanjutnya.

"Change! Batter 1. Itachi"

Sebuah fork ball didapatkan oleh Itachi.

"Hn. Fork yang bagus,Shikamaru. Sayangnya. Ini terlalu mudah untukku."

TAK!

"Ho-home run..? YAK! HOME RUN SODARA-SODARA!" teriak sang penyiar

"WOOOHHHH ITACHI! KECEH MAYMEN!"

Inning 1 yang hebat. 1-0. Bagus untuk Akatsuki. Tidak untuk Konoha.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Akhirnya masuk ke inning terakhir. Inning 7.

Dan batter 5,6 sudah tamat. Saat batter nomor 7. Dialah sang master. Chouji.

"DAAAN STRIKE OUT. BATTER OUT! GAME SET! AKATSUKI MENANG!" Seru penyiar

"HORE!" teriak semua Akatsuki

Saat dirumah

"Ajigileee ga nyangka gue kita bakal menang! Sumpah! Keren abis cooy! Dan Itachi! Lo keren abis?"teriak Deidara

"Ah lo semua juga. Apalagi Sasori. home run lo keren abis! Eh Konan. Lu ga jadi ninggalin kita dong?"Tanya Itachi

"Ga dooong.."jawab Konan

"Bagooos!"teriak Akatsuki

"Malah gue mau nyuruh kalian ikutan Big Dome Cup."cengir Konan

"KAMPRET!"

**THE END**

**TIDAK! JELEK BANGET! HUA!**

**Huhuhu abis fic ini aku buat dengan keadaan deg-degan, soalnya… PENGUMUMAN KELULUSAN SD DIMAJUIN BESOK! BUKAN 19 JUNI! TAPI 12 JUNI! Sekarang aku lagi stress-stresnya. Hiks. Doakan saya lulus ya? Terima kasih. **

**Sampai bertemu fic saya yang lain!**

**Review?**


End file.
